Content page layout is the process of laying out content on a printed or an electronically displayed page in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The types of content can include text as well as images. Traditionally, the content page layout process has been performed manually. For example, publishers of magazines and newspapers usually employ graphic designers that determine the best way in which to lay out text and images on pages in an esthetically pleasing manner, while at the same time adhering to general layout guidelines for their particular magazines or newspapers. As another example, more amateur users may select a predesigned template to lay out their content on pages as diverse as blogs, newsletters, and so on.